Historias de cantina
by ManaKarin
Summary: Dicen que en las cantinas se va a tomar para desahogar las penas y un extraño puede ser un buen pañuelo de lágrimas, pero siempre es mejor el hombro de un amigo...


Un grupo de adultos sentados en una mesa brindaban con euforia por cualquier cosa que les pasara por la mente, cuando las ideas comenzaron a escasear, hicieron brindis a los ebrios que como ellos, tomaban el envenenante alcohol para olvidarse de sus penas.

Un hombre de piel pálida que aparentaba más edad de los que brindaban, entró a la cantina sentándose no muy lejos de ellos, pidió un güisqui y tras haber dado trago a su copa, sacó un par de fotos que miró con melancolía.

— ¿Saben que? Hip — se levantó un hombre de los del grupo con la copa en mano. Era un hombre rubio de ojos azules, su voz se oyó por todo el lugar recibiendo algunas quejas que ignoró — Yo brindo por Sakura… hip — su grupo de amigos quedó pasmado fijando la mirada en su compañero — Por haber aguatado mis tonterías y por que encuentre a Sasuke para que sea feliz hip.

Sus compañeros no chocaron sus copas con la de él, pero éste hizo el ademán del brindis y se empinó la copa hasta terminarla, luego, se dejó caer en su silla dejando un silencio incómodo.

El hombre que se hallaba cerca de ellos, se volteó dirigiéndose al rubio sin dejarle ver a nadie el par de fotos que con anterioridad veía.

— ¿Puedo saber que pasó? —

De haber estado en sus 5 sentidos, Naruto habría reclamado la pregunta, pero bajo los efectos del alcohol, era como si le hubieran ingerido un elixir de la verdad.

— Sakura… mi querida Sakura — pronunciaba con melancolía — Conocí a Sakura en la academia, siempre estuve enamorado de ella y tuve la fortuna de estar en el mismo equipo que ella — tomo la botella de la mesa sirviéndose sake — Pero ¿Sabes? A ella le gustaba Sasuke, el tercer integrante de nuestro equipo, a pesar de eso vivimos muy felices con Kakashi-sensei… como lo extraño — se empinó la copa azotándola sobre la mesa — Sakura sufrió mucho cuando Sasuke se fue, yo lo quería como a un hermano ¡De verás! Pero aún así se fue. Hasta la cuarta guerra ninja lo volvimos a ver pero como enemigo.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke? —

— Si… ¿Lo conoció? —

— Es muy nombrado en los libros de historia —

— ¡Ah! Si, si — sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomar la botella – Tras el choque de los poderes del Susano y el Rasengan, los que estaban cerca murieron… — volvió a llenar su copa pero no bebió — Gracias al Kyubi sobreviví pero Sasuke… hallamos su camisa y su espada, pero nunca su cuerpo — se empinó la copa e hizo una pausa — Lo dimos por muerto y aún después de 13 años no hemos sabido nada de él.

— ¿Por qué pensaron que había sobrevivido si los de los alrededores habían muerto? — Preguntó el extraño — Es algo absurdo ¿No le parece?

— ¡Lo mismo dijo la vieja Tsunade, ella y todos los demás! — Respondió enérgicamente dando un golpe en la mesa — Pero yo — se dio un golpe en el pecho — Sé que mi amigo sobrevivió, yo lo sé…

— Oye, oye — un hombre castaño de notorias colmillos jaló las ropas del Uzumaki — ¿No le estabas contando sobre Sakura?

— ¡Ah! Si, si… Sakura, mi querida Sakura —

— ¿Qué pasó con ella? —

— Ella guardaba las mismas esperanzas que yo, pero con el pasar del tiempo, también creyó la muerte de Sasuke — bajó su tono de voz y después volvió a subirla gradualmente — se deprimió mucho y se dedicó solamente a su trabajo como ninja médico. Se volvió tan buena como la vieja Tsunade.

— ¿Sakura Haruno la ninja médico? —

— ¿La conoce? —

— Es muy nombrada entre las aldeas —

— Cierto, mi Sakurita se hizo muy famosa — volvió a llenar su copa, pero dejó que se derramara — Cuando la vieja Tsunade murió, se puso muy triste, pero empezó a salir con varios chicos.

— ¡Oye! ¡No te la acabes! — Intervino uno de los hombres de cabello negro y más pálido que el extraño — Yo quiero más — le quitó la botella al rubio y se sirvió — Sakura fue agradable en nuestra cita.

Cuando Sai le quitó la botella, Naruto limpió lo derramado con su manga y al oír el comentario del pelinegro, lo miró rencoroso.

— Sakura salió con muchos, con Sai, con Kankuro… incluso con el cejotas — le dio solo un trago a su copa — A mi siempre me rechazó… — dio otro trago a su bebida — Hasta hace dos años que nos hicimos novios.

— ¡Que aburrido! — exclamó el cuarto hombre de los del grupo. Era el menos ebrio aunque si había tomado bastante — Escuchar otra vez esa historia…

— ¡Cállate Shikamaru! — Se enfadó el Uzumaki — ¡No interrumpas!

— No creo que le interese saber que fueron los mejores años de tu vida — siguió el Nara fumando de su cigarrillo — Lo que quiere saber es por que le lloras a Sakura.

— Si — apoyó el extraño — ¿Qué pasó con ella?

— Sakurita aguantó mis tonterías, de veras — se bebió lo que restaba de la copa — Pero las últimas semanas me dediqué al trabajo…

— Fue sorprenderte verlo — rió el Inuzuka — Jamás o vi trabajar tanto

— ¡Cállate! — Exclamó el rubio — Lo hice por… por Sakura, quería terminar con mi trabajo para… — de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó una cajita que abrió frente al invitado mostrándole una sortija de matrimonio — Le pedí que se casara conmigo, estaba entusiasmado.

— ¿Y ella que respondió? —

— Fui dichoso cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, creí que me diría que si, de veras — comenzó a llorar al recordar — Me dijo que un bebé necesitaba toda la atención de sus padres — se limpió con las mangas las lágrimas que Caín — Que no se casaría conmigo por estar todo el día trabajando.

— ¿No le explicó las cosas? —

— No me dejó, de verás — seguía llorando — Luego recibí una carta de que había ido a La Lluvia a ver a un primo suyo — volvió a limpiarse la cara y dio otro golpe en la mesa — Pero estoy seguro que conoció a alguien más… tal vez encontró a Sasuke — se cruzó de brazos con gesto berrinchudo — Siempre es él, siempre es él… Más le vale cuidar bien de Sakurita o se las verá conmigo… espero que la haga muy feliz.

El rubio rompió en llanto y el joven pálido lo consolaba mientras el extraño había quedado pensativo. Cuando las lágrimas del rubio cesaron, el invitado se dirigió al pelinegro.

— ¿Usted también llora por la señorita Haruno? —

— No, es verdad que salí con ella pero mi pena está en otra mujer —

— ¿Me haría el favor de contarme? —

Sai, que aún conservaba parte de esa actitud por ser aceptado por los demás, no objetó por hablar de sus problemas, además su rubio amigo lo había hecho y al parecer se había desahogado bastante al narrarlo.

— El haber salido con Sakura no fue precisamente por que sintiera atracción hacia ella, en aquél entonces todavía estaba en mi el querer agradar a los demás y por ello no dudé en aceptar su invitación — bebió algo de su copa y arregló su garganta — Sakura es una chica agradable, fuerte e inteligente pero la mujer por la que lloro es hermosa, superficial…

— ¿Quieres decir que mi Sakura no es hermosa? — se levantó Naruto muy exaltado tomando de la camisa al ninja artista de forma amenazadora — ¿Eso piensas?

— ¡Naruto, cálmate! —

El Inuzuka se levantó en auxilio de su compañero seguido del resto de los adultos, con ayuda del licor que había bebido lograron apaciguar al Uzumaki, de un momento para otro olvidó su enfado y volvió a su asiento.

— Si su atracción se basa en el físico de la susodicha ¿No sería que usted igual de superficial? — el extraño fijó su mirada en Sai esperando su respuesta.

— Si, es hermosa, pero lo que me atrajo de ella fue que simplemente al estar a su lado podía sentirme cómodo y feliz — sonrió el pelinegro recordando a la chica — A primera vista es superficial y egoísta, pero si se toma unos minutos para conocerla, se daría cuenta de lo inteligente y agradable persona que es.

— Entiendo… — comentó el oyente — ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

— Dentro de un mes nos casaríamos pero hace como un mes, uno de sus ex novios volvió a la aldea — se terminó lo que en su copa había de un trago — No soy celoso y no me molestó que lo viera pero comenzó a comportarse de forma muy extraña.

— ¿Se lo comentó? ¿Platicó con ella? —

— Si —

— ¿Y qué pasó? —

— El drama más grande que se pudo haber visto — rió el hombre el cigarrillo — Su show me hizo recordar cuando éramos el equipo 9

El extraño miró a Shikamaru que no dejaba de reír, después volvió su vista al pelinegro que se hallaba cabizbajo. El hombre tomó una de las botellas y sirvió hasta la mitad la copa del pintor.

— Muchas gracias — tomó la copa, se empinó todo el contenido y con la manga se limpió los labios — Se enojó conmigo por no confiar en ella — miró su copa vacía girándola — Me dijo que parecía que no la conocía…

— Tan enojada estaba que se fue a alcanzar a Sakura en La Lluvia — interrumpió Shikamaru — Ella siempre ha sido así.

— ¿Y usted? ¿Por qué bebe? —

El Nara quitó cenizas de su cigarrillo volteando a ver al extraño, sopló humo que aún conservaba en la boca y sonrió de medio labio.

— ¿No cree que es su turno de contarnos su historia? —

— Yo solo soy un viajero que no tiene nada más que las descripciones de los lugares a los que he ido y las historias de personas, que como ustedes, me hacen el favor de contar —

— Si tan resumida será su historia entonces espero no pida más de la mía —

— Yo solo les pregunté su historia, no los detalles —

El Nara sonrió fumando otro poco de su cigarrillo, volteó a ver al resto notando que Naruto dormía sobre la mesa, Sai se había ido, tal vez al baño y Kiba miraba atento lo que él platicaba con el extraño.

— Tuve una discusión doméstica con mi esposa, Sabaku No Temari es su nombre — echó cenizas al cenicero — Me echó de la casa y volveré cuando se le haya pasado el coraje.

— Que malo eres para contar historias Shikamaru — intervino el castaño burlándose de su amigo — Por eso tus hijos no se duermen temprano.

— Usted sabrá contar una historia mejor — bebió de su copa.

— Al menos mejor que la de él si — rió el Inuzuka para luego callar, beber de su copa y cambiar su gesto a uno más melancólico — Yo estoy casado con mi linda Hinata — sonrió al decir el nombre de ella.

— ¿Hyuga Hinata? — preguntó el extraño.

— ¿La conoce? — murmuró Naruto entre sueños.

— Es la líder del Clan Hyuga, la vi alguna vez en La Niebla por asuntos de su clan — contestó el extraño que notó la curiosidad de los presentes — Solo la vi pasar.

— A si, si, ella se hizo muy fuerte — murmuraba Naruto.

— Ella siempre ha sido muy tímida pero cuando se trata de nuestros hijos… —

— Es irreconocible — interrumpió Sai que regresaba a su asiento — Quien no la haya visto así no se lo imaginaría.

— Si, así es afirmó el marido de la aludida — Tenemos 4 hijos, la mayor entró a la academia hace un año — agitó su copa con una sonrisa llena de orgullo — Hoy por la tarde llevé a mis hijos al bosque para pasar un tiempo de calidad con ellos — dio el último trago a su copa y se sirvió más — Estaba emocionado, le entregaría a Hoshi a su cachorra.

— Perdón que lo interrumpa ¿Usted es Inuzuka no? — Preguntó el extraño viendo al castaño asentir con la cabeza — Tengo entendido que los Inuzuka siempre están acompañados por perros y mi amigo, no veo el suyo.

— ¡Ah! Akamaru está en casa cuidando de mi pequeño Nagisa, siempre que salgo de casa pero no de la aldea dejo a Akamaru con mi familia — contestó el moreno con una sonrisa — De no ser que me ayuda en las misiones lo dejaría siempre con ellos, me siento más seguro así.

— Ya veo, por favor continúe —

— Si, decía que los había llevado al bosque, le entregaría a mi hija la mayor su primera cachorra, ella estaba tan emocionada o más que yo cuando le di a la perrita y me pedió que le enseñara a entrenar con ella… —

— Por eso Hinata te dijo que no te llevaras a todos — interrumpió Shikamaru — 4 niños son muchos para una sola persona.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería que eso pasara! — Gritaba con culpabilidad en sus palabras, hizo una pausa y retomó la palabra — Vigilaba al resto de mis hijos pero en un descuido en el centró la atención en Hoshi y su cachorra — tomó la copa del durmiente y se la empinó — Mi hija descuidó su equipo ninja y mi niño de 5 años lo agarró…

— Mi ahijado siempre ha sido muy curioso – habló Naruto que recién despertaba y miraba desconcertado su copa vacía — Y también muy travieso.

— ¿Entonces se lastimó con las armas? —

— No, eso no fue lo peor, o no sé que sería peor — le respondió Kiba al extraño — Imitando algo que había visto de entrenamientos lanzó algunos kunais que dieron a su hermano menor.

— ¿El niño está bien? —

— La fuerza de un niño de 5 años no es mucha — lloraba el castaño — Solo le hizo algunas cortadas a mi hijo de 3 años.

— Menos mal que no paso del susto — comentó el extraño — Debería estar en su casa con su hijo.

— Si, solo un susto — siguió Shikamaru al ver que su amigo no pudo seguir contando — Pero Hinata se puso como loca cuando se enteró — le llenó la copa al Inuzuka — Lo echó de la casa y no lo deja ver al niño.

— Ya veo, entonces son solo problemas superficiales por los que están aquí — dijo el extraño evaluando todas las historias — Agradezcan que tienen solución y mejor aún, que ustedes tienen el poder de solucionarlo — bebió el último trago de su copa y se levantó de su silla — Busquen a sus novias, a sus esposas y pídanles perdón, ámenlas, protejan a sus familias y no los cambien por nada.

— ¿Quién eres tu para darnos órdenes? — se levantó Naruto con indignación.

— Se los dice un viejo amigo que apagó la vida de su amada pelirroja con sus propias manos y ahora viaja como alma en pena — dio la media vuelta haciendo un además de despedida — No dejen que la tragedia les haga ver lo que es más valioso en la vida.

Desconcertados por sus palabras solo vieron al hombre de cabello y ojos negro azulados salir de la cantina. Naruto notó un par de fotos en el lugar donde había estado sentado aquél extraño y las tomó curioso. En la primera foto se hallaban 4 personas, una de ellas era alta de cabello y ojos naranja, el segundo era un alvino de ojos violetas, la tercera persona era una chica de cabello y ojos rojos que abrazaba a la cuarta persona, esa persona era Sasuke. Incrédulo, el Uzumaki miró la segunda foto, esa foto era la misma que él, Sakura y Kakashi tenían, la foto del equipo 7.

— ¡Sasuke! —

Confundidos, el resto de los varones vio al rubio tomar su capa símbolo de ser Hokage, que corría fuera del establecimiento. Cuando Naruto salió en busca del extraño, en las calles no halló rastro de aquél que los había escuchado.


End file.
